


Summer Revelations

by ObstinateFox



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Contest Entry, F/M, Identity Reveal, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObstinateFox/pseuds/ObstinateFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One hot summer in Paris, two superheroes get a tan.</p>
<p>=============<br/>(This was written for a Identity Reveal themed contest with a limit of 1k words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Revelations

It was the hottest and brightest summer Marinette could recall. School let out a few weeks ago and, as much as she wanted to take the time to catch up on much needed sleep, the heat was triggering akuma attacks left and right. Hawkmoth was quite busy making her and Chat's lives miserable.

Looking in the mirror she grimaced at the sight of her hair matted against the side of her head and sticking out at odd angles from restless sleep. Tikki lay out against the cool porcelain of the sink as Marinette splashed her face with cold water. She examined herself in the mirror- freckles bright and overtly visible from time spent in the sun and...was that a mask tanline?! When did that happen?!

"Agh! Tikki! Look at these lines!"

Her kwami floated up to see what her charge was going on about and giggled softly. "Oh Marinette, it's not that bad!"

“Normal teenagers just worry about lines from their bathing suits in the summer, not from a mask they wear when saving Paris!”

The teenager huffed at her fairy and then proceeded to start getting ready for the day. Alya managed to make plans with Nino and the ever busy Adrien to eat lunch and hang out…and she needed to at least try to be fresh and cute.

Showered and dressed, she started to put on her makeup when she heard something banging around loudly outside and ranting about a swimming pool being closed. With a knowing nod to Tikki, she said the magic phrase and transformed into her superhero persona.

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien looked down at the tube in his hand and turned it over with a thoughtful frown. His makeup artist freaked out today at the tanlines visible on his face. Makeup was always necessary, but the extra work needed to make him look perfect really freaked her out. The fact that you could visibly see a mask on his face worried him too. It had been a pretty harsh summer so far and it shouldn’t be much surprise that it was taking a toll on him.

She’d screeched that he needed to rub this lotion on multiple times a day, even if he didn’t step foot outside and that he should stop napping outside with his sunglasses on IMMEDIATELY. It was a weak lie, he knew, but how else would you explain such a distinct shape? He wondered if his Lady had the same problem and he smiled as he fantasized what she looked like without the mask on.

A pinch on his ankle alerted him that Plagg had swooped out of his hiding spot and needed his attention. He leaned and reached for his shoes so that his kwami could transfer to the inside of his collar where he could speak more easily.

“Akuma?” He whispered under his breath, already looking around for an escape from the studio before the grunt confirming his answer came from his shoulder.  He managed to make niceties and slip out without much of a hitch. He was only there at this point in case they needed retakes anyway. Once away from prying eyes and ears he uttered, “Claws Out!” and set off to stop Paris’s latest terror.

 

* * *

 

Ladybug was fully engaged with the akuma, narrowly avoiding blast after heat blast by swinging on her yo-yo until she landed behind a half-melted car next to her partner. “Nice of you to show up, Chaton. I could use some help taking down this hot-head without him singing off my hair.” She was frustrated but truly thankful he was there, she might not be late for her lunch plans with his help.

“Bugaboo, I will defend your hair with tooth and nail! But first, have you figured out where the akuma is?” With a dramatic eyeroll she told him she thought it was hiding in the floatie on HeatWave’s waist. It was an easy target if you have one person to distract and one to destroy it.

In a matter of minutes they had resolved the situation and finished with their traditional fist-bump. As he gazed at her adoringly, Chat furrowed his brow in concern, which made her frown back in confusion. "W-what?"

“Your face…is sunburned.” She touched her face gingerly in response and pouted before looking up at him in disbelief. “WAIT! How do you not have a tanline?!”

At this he laughed softly and scratched his neck in a nervous gesture. “PURRhaps I just got lucky?” He looked away as his ring beeped a warning. “Just kitten.”  At this he extended his staff and vaulted away with a wave and smile before she could get a real answer out of him. He needed to get going if he was going to meet with the gang on time anyway.

 

* * *

 

  

With a wave, Adrien joined his friends awaiting him at a table deep inside the café. During his cheerful greeting, his breath hitched as he caught sight of a very distinct sunburn surrounding a suspicious mask-shaped area on Marinette’s face. This didn’t go unnoticed and she hid her face shyly. His eyes drifted to Alya as she sighed and made conversation to cover up the awkward silence while they continued with their lunch plans. He was fairly uninvolved in the conversation as he considered the sunburn long and hard. As someone who used the napping with sunglasses excuse, he knew the discernable difference there. This adorable girl from his class, one of his first friends, was his Ladybug?

As they were leaving the café, Adrien grabbed Marinette’s elbow so that he could speak to her a moment. Green eyes scanned her face thoroughly before he handed her the lotion he had been given earlier. “This should help your burns, Buginette.” He whispered softly to her so that others wouldn’t hear, and her gasp was confirmation enough that he called it right. With a large Cheshire grin, he looped her arm through his and guided her out to follow their friends whom were none-the-wiser.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! I had a word limit for the contest, so I had to make the scenes brief. This was actually very painful for me because I am long-winded. It could've easily gone to 5k or more.  
> Please take it easy on me...I've never written a fic for public consumption. lol
> 
> I am considering writing others. Stay tuned


End file.
